Blog użytkownika:NóruiNimrais/Epizod I Rozdział 4 "Sztorm"
Hello my friends!!! Już na początku mówię iż jutro w poniedziałek powstanie 5 rozdział, dlaczego? Ponieważ jutro prawdopodobnie będę miał już mój telefoniren :D '' ''Więc wstawię około 5 szkiców ;) No dobra dosyć pierdzielenia przejdźmy do opowiadanka :) Epizod I Rozdział 4 "Sztorm" Niedługi czas po bitwie... Nick: No z życiem! Musimy naprawić chodziarz 2 żagle by módz popłynąć gdzieś! 1 Oficer: Tak jest kapitanie! Lecz mamy mało czasu bo idzie sztorm. Nick: No żesz w d**e!!! Czy raz nie mogę mieć spokoju... Anderson: (nazwisko 1 oficera) Święta racja. Nick: Dobra do roboty! Po kilku godzinach udało się naprawić 1 maszt lecz sztorm już się rozpętał... A fale osiągały 10, a nawet 20 metrów wysokości. Nick: Utrzymać ten cho***ny maszt! '' ''Anderson: Chciałeś powiedzieć tę krypę!!! Nick: Jeden ch*j co mamy utrzymać! Idę na górę im tam pomóc. Kiedy Nick wdrapał się na szczyt żaglu, piorun udrzył w jego mocowania, a Nick razem z masztem poleciał za burtę... Anedrson: Kapitanie!!!! Nick: Trzymajta się (dobrze znany wam tekst :D ) ... Nick obudził się na jakiejś wyspie lecz ta nie przypominała mu rzadnej widzianej do tąd... Nick: Gdzie ja jestem?! *mówil sobie w myślach* Nick: No nic trzeba poszukać jakeigoś schronienia i jedzenia pzrede wszystkim. Nick bezustannie przemieżał bujną dżunglę znajdującą się na tej oto wyspie. Wtem na twarz zleciał mu jakiś wielki, owłosiny pająk. Nick: Aaaaa!!! Zabierzcie mi to gó**o z mojej twrzy aaaaa!!! Po chwili bohater zdjął pająka ze swej twarzy i rzucił nim jak piłą do baseballu. Nick: Jej! Dupszot 50 punktów :D Nagle spostrzegł jakiegoś dzikusa w osranych galotach xD Nick: A ty to kto?! Dzikus: Taj chłąg! Nick: A spierd***j na drzewo!!! Po tych słowach Nick'a otoczyły ze wszystkich stron dzikusy. Nick: A wiesz ty co? '' ''Dzikus: yyy nie! Nick: Panowie ja spierd***m!!! aaaaa!!! Nick po długim biegu przystanął na chwilę i zobaczył jakiś dom nad urwiskiem, więc podbiegł do niego tempen now. Nick:*zapukał do drzwi, a raczej je kopnął z 6 lub 7 razy :D* Jest tu kto??? Cisza... Nick: Jest!!! W końcu mam spokój * oparł się o jakąś ścianę* Ta siłą nacisku rozwaliła się, a Nick wpadł do jakiegoś tajnego pomieszczenia. Spojrzał wprost i ujrzał zbroję, łuk i jakiś epicki miecz. Co zrobił z tym dobrze wiecke ;) Nick: Dobra teraz mam zbroję, łu ki miecz!!! Gdzie jesteście dzikusy zasrane!!! Kiedy otworzył drzwi zobaczył ich tyle, że aż no wiecie co :D Nick: No dobra macie mnie zerzryjta mnie jak chcecie... Plemię zabrało Nick'a do ich wioski. Naprzeciw bohatera stanął ich wódz wyglądał jak Spartanin czyli duż tarcza, goła klata, włócznia, miecz i peleryna. Wódz: Słuchaj na tu dupku jeden! wygrasz ze mną w wlace, a będziesz wolny co ty na to? Nick: A jaka to będzie walka bo wiesz mam szachy, warcaby może poker??? Wódz: Nie walka na śmierć i życie!!! Nick: Na śmierć i życie powiadasz??? Wódz: Tak! Reguły chyba znasz... Nick: A nie da się tego pominąć, no wiesz ja sobie po prostu pójdę i będzie ok ? Wódz: Nie!!!! Albo będziesz walczył albo zostaniesz zjedzony hahah!!!! Nick: No co za d**a wołowa z ciebie chciałem cię urtowć przed twą śmiercią ale jak wolisz zdechnąć to twoja sprawa!!! CDN Jak wam się podobał rozdział? W następnym będą szkice i walka z 1 bossem ;) Nie zapomnijcie o komentarzach :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania